This proposal outlines a method for rapid analysis of hemoglobin variants by high speed ion-exchange chromatography. Such a procedure could be automated and would therefore be suitable for mass screening of the population. The hemoglobin variants would be separated on two different columns: an anion-exchanger, DEAE Glycophase/CPG, and a cation-exchanger, CM Glycophase/CPG. These are bonded phase inorganic supports developed in this laboratory for the high speed liquid chromatography of proteins. The profiles obtained from these columns are totally different; thus the combination of chromatographic data obtained should identify the component hemoglobin variants. Initial studies have shown the analysis time on one column to take 10-20 minutes so the total analysis should be achieved in about 30 minutes.